Pokemon Special Advance: Arc 1 Kanto
by Carnelian-SUN
Summary: The Pokedex holders have all grown up and started their own families. Now it's time for their kids to carry on the journey. Arc 1: Kanto. ships: Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, MetalForest silverXoc , Frantic, Emerald x ?, Commoner, HyperFine pearlXoc , ColdCandy ocXoc . DualRival and Agency might come up if I make a Unova arc.
1. Preview

Pokemon

Special

Advance

Arc 1: Kanto

Main Chara's:

Orange

Turquiose

Aventurine

Supporting/Recurring Chara's:

Rose

Lavander


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Starts

_Orange threw the pokeball. It bounched of the Ratata will a quiet 'boing' and the pokemon disappeared into the pokeball. It shock three times, then 'clicked' silent. _

_"Yes! I caught my first pokemon! Wow this is so exciting!" Orange cheered, jumping up and down with joy. "Now to go tell Turq! He'll be so jealous!"_

_The boy picked up the newly caught Ratata's pokeball and with it in hand, ran back towards his home in Pallet Town. "Turq, Turq! Guess what?! I caught a pokemon!" The boy yelled as he ran towards the town. But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks._

_"Wha-the town is...it's on FIRE!" The whole town was on fire, and it was spreading fast. The fire quickly surrounded Orange, and he frantically looked for a way out. Then out of the burning flames, figures dressed in black uniforms came towards him. Just as they were coming into view everything faded to black..._

..."Orange wake up! It's morning and you'll miss breakfast!" a young black-haired girl said. She shook the sleeping boys shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Gah, huh? Wah? What is it Amber?"

"It's morning! You got's ta get up if you wanna get breakfast!" the girl, Amber, squealed. "Hurry, hurry!" "Agh, well I guess I better get dressed then." Orange crawled out of bed, and after getting dressed, made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. When he got there he was surprised to see his neighbor and friend Turquoise, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Orange. I see your finally awake." Turq greeted Orange rather non-chalantly without ever looking up from the, (wait was that a letter from Professor Oak), he was reading. "Oh, uh, hey Turq. What're you doing here? And what are you reading?"

Turq looked up from the letter and gestured for Orange to sit at the table with him and Amber. After Orange sat Turq explained what was going on. "Well you see Orange, great-grandpa Oak had my mother give me this letter this morning. It says he wants to meet with us later this morning about helping him with something. It say's we are to go down to the lab together. " Orange quickly swallowed the pancakes his mother had just placed in front of him on the table, before he spoke. "Oh, well that's cool. Hey, do you think he want's to ask us something about going on a journey or something?"

Turq wasn't surprised at all by Orange's question. '_That kid really need's to relax about the whole going on a journey thing. It's not that big a deal. We both already have a pokemon. What's so important about the travelling part?' _Turq thought to himself. He sighed before responding. "Orange I really don't know. All the letter say's is for us to meet great-grandpa at the lab together. It doesn't say why, but it probably would have _something_ to do with a journey." Turq took a sip from a glass of milk, a futile attempt to get Orange to stop asking him questions.

"So wait," Orange began, turning in his chair so he could look at both his mother and Turq at the same time, "if it is about a journey, that means he want's us to go on one, right?" "Right." Turq said, placing down the glass. "And that means I can go on a journey with pokemon, right?" Orange continued. "Right again." "And I can go, all by myself? With pokemon. On a journey." He said, this time directing the question to his mother.

"Wrong." She responded, looking at him from across the kitchen. Her amber-yellow eyes serious and kind, all at the same time. "But mom.." "No. It's dangerous to go out alone. And there will be no more questions about it. Maybe after you two talk to the professor your father and I could _consider_ the option, but not now. Now hurry and eat, you don't want to keep the professor waiting." She moved a strand of blonde hair from her face, then went back to making the sandwiches for that day's lunch.

Orange went back to his plate, stuffing as many pancakes into his mouth as he could without barfing, then swallowed. "Done" he said glumly. Turq sighed as he grabbed the letter and got up, walking out of the house like he lived there himself. Orange followed, though not with his usual entuthsaism. The two walked through the town silently, Orange staring down at his feet, while Turq looked over the contents of the letter for about the millionth time.

When the two arrived at the lab, the professor was waiting outside for them. "Well hello Turquoise, Orange. Glad you two made it, although you could have been here a few minutes earlier you know. It would have saved me the time waiting for you." The old professor chuckled. "Yes gramps. I'm sorry we're late, Orange slept in this morning. But we're here now, so what did you call us here for?" Turq bowed and adjusted his posture, standing perfectly straight. "Well I think it's best to speak of this inside, that way no unwanted ears can hear us."

The professor led the boys into the lab, where he took a seat by the computer. The boys each took a spot on opposite ends of the nearby couch. "Now I asked both of you to come here today, because I want to ask each of you a favor. As you both know, I started something called the 'Pokedex Project' back when your parents were your age. I asked young trainers to go out and catch the many pokemon in the world so we could learn more about them. Thanks to your parents and their friends,we know much more about the many pokemon of this world. " "Yeah, but what does this have to do with us?" Turq asked, adjusting his seat on the couch.

"Good question. Even though I already have data on all known pokemon, I feel as though you kids should, somehow, be like your parents. I don't mean go and fight evil, and collect pokemon data, but I think it's time you go on journney's and meet new pokemon friends. I have 'new generation' pokedexes and some starters and two volunteers. I figure you two would want to since your so into pokemon, that and your parents think you spend too much time here at home." Oak chuckled. "Wow, thanks gramps." Turq sweatdropped. "But really I'd be fine on a journey. My mom and dad have already given me permission. Orange is going to have some trouble with that though."

"Oh, don't worry! I've already planned to talk with your parents Orange. You'll be going on a journey too, don't fret." Oak smiled, then turned to the computer. He began to type something, when the screen showed an image of three pokemon. "These are the pokemon you will be choosing between. The fire-type is Charmander," he pointed to a camelion looking creature on the screen, "the water-type Squirtle," now a small turtle, "and the grass-type Bulbasaur." he said pointing to a small dinosaur-looking thing with a plant bulb for a back. "You each get one."

"Wait, professer, there are three pokemon, but only two of us. What will happen to the left over one?" Orange asked as he jumped from his seat. "Is there another trainer? Or will you just keep it here?" . The professer looked dumbfonded for a moment before laughing. "Ah Orange! Your concern isn't nessissary. I have picked a third trainer from Viridian to get the last one. She'll be sent the last one over the pokemon box transfer system. She's already confirmed with me that she doesn't mind which one she gets. She just wants to train a pokemon. So I'll let you two go pick now, and while you do I'll call Orange's parents to discuss giving him permission."

The two boys nodded, and headed into the lab where the prof. told them the pokemon were. "So which do you want Turq?" asked Orange, he paced around the table, looking at each of the three pokemon expectantly. "The water-type. Since I already have a Tangela, which is a grass-type, and a water-type is good for fighting fire-types, and fire-types are good against grass. It's an easy choice." Turq rolled his eyes, as if the answer had been that obvious. Orange grabbed Charmander's pokeball from the table. "Then I guess I'll take this one! I just hope the prof can convince my parents."

*_knock knock_* The professor opened the door and popped his head in. "So have you boys decided?" "Yup. Turq's taking the Squirtle, and I'm taking Charmander. You can send the other trainer the Bulbasaur." "Well that's great! Here. I might as well give you two the pokedexes and some pokeballs before you go home to get your stuff." The professor entered the room carrying a tray with 12 pokeballs and two hand-held devices. "These are the pokedexes," he handed Orange an orange-colored device, and Turq the turquoise one, "and six extra pokeballs for each of you."

"So wait professor," started Orange, as he hooked Charmanders pokeball to his belt, "does this mean my parents said yes after all?" The prof thought for a moment before smiling. "Why yes it does! They agreed to let you go, so long as you keep in touch with them, as well as Turq. They figure Turq here can teach you the ropes first." "Really?! YES! I'M GOING ON A JOURNEY!" The blonde boy began jumping up and down, waving his arm's like a windmill. "Oh great. A new project. This'll be fun." Turq sighed sarcastically.

~ ~ ~ BACK AT ORANGE'S HOUSE ~ ~ ~

Orange quickly finished packing his backpack with what he needed to start his journey with, before heading downstairs. There his mother, father, and sister were waiting in the living room.

"Big brother! Big brother, please come home soon. I'ma gonna miss you!" Amber yelled, tackling Orange in a hug. "It'll be okay Ambs. I'll be home again soon enough. And mom, dad don't worry about me. I'll be okay on my own. And Turq will probably be around most of the time anyways." he smiled, patting his sister on the head. "We know, it's just, you're going out into the world alone. It could be dangerous." His mother twirled a strand of her long blonde hair. "But we trust you'll be fine. So go have fun!" his father added.

"Ha ha. I will!" said Orange as he let go of his sister, and grabbed his bag. "Oh and big brother don't forget Pichu!" Amber hooked a pokeball to Oranges belt, before stepping back to stand with their parents. "Oh right! How could I forget! Well see ya! I'll miss you guys. Bye!" he waved as he closed the door behind him. Turq was already waiting outside. "Took you long enough. Come on let's go. We need to hurry if we wanna get to Viridian by tomorrow." He turned on his heel and started walking towards Route 1. "Gosh, Turq you're in a hurry. At least show me how to properly catch a pokemon first." The blonde boy jogged to catch up to his friend.

"Fine, but we can't waste too much time. I don't wanna be stuck in Pallet Town for more than a day." Turq slowed down his pace as he walked, allowing Orange to catch up. "We'll start by finding something...worthwhile for you to catch. Go look in the tall grass over there." Turq pointed to a patch of grass that reached about to his waist.

Orange ran over and looked by couldn't find anything. "There's nothing here. Or here. Or, oh wait look! Look!" He jumped around and whatever it was ran off. "Oops. He he. My mistake."

Turq shook his head. "This is going to be a LONG day."

END OF CHAPTER.

Next Time:

Turq teaches Orange how to catch pokemon, but it doesn't go over well. The two make it to Viridian City where they meet a strange girl...the third pokedex owner! It's the girl Professor Oak talked about, and not only is she starting a journey, but she's stuck on the idea of travelling with the two boys! Only time will tell if this new friend will prove useful or a hinderance.


End file.
